1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vibratory finishing machines and more particularly to tubs for such machines that can process several elongated parts or workpieces simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
Vibratory finishing machines are conventionally employed for the surface finishing, such as deburring or polishing for example, of parts or workpieces. Such workpieces may be made of metal, plastic, wood, or the like, but the present invention has particular applications for metal. The surface finishing process is conventionally carried out by placing a workpiece in a tub of a vibratory machine or apparatus. The workpiece or workpieces, if a plurality of workpieces are to be processed simultaneously, are generally submerged in finishing media in the tub and the tub is then vibrated for a period of time. The term finishing media is generally defined for the purpose of this patent as a loose and particulate material which is used to impart all types of finishes. Such finishing media materials generally include abrading materials, polishing materials, and materials that are suitable for polishing, abrading, deburring, edge-breaking, buffing, burnishing, scrubbing, and the like. The finishing media, more specifically, includes materials which serve as loose, particulate, and solid finishing materials of the type presently employed in the trade and others of a similar nature, whether natural or synthetic, including stone, porcelain, abrasive-filled clays, plastics, ceramics, wood, leather, cobmeal, or the like, and in any suitable shape or form as may be suitable.
The prior art is replete with vibratory finishing machines and methods of employing the same for the surface finishing of parts or workpieces. Representative U.S. Patents in this field include Balz U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,993 of Dec. 22, 1964, the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. Re. 27,084 of Mar. 2, 1971, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,970 of Dec. 7, 1971. One particular type of vibratory finishing machine designed for use on elongated parts or workpieces is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,156 entitled "Vibratory Finishing Apparatus" which issued on Feb. 11, 1986. The drawback with such a machine is that it can only handle one piece at a time or one piece in each compartment. Such an apparatus and method is time consuming and costly. In order to process larger quantity of pieces more machines and often more operators are required thereby increasing costs associated with such processes.
There is a need for a vibratory finishing machine for the simultaneous vibratory surface finishing of a plurality of elongated parts or workpieces in a single tub of one machine. Moreover, there is a need for the elongated workpieces to be isolated from each other so as to prevent entanglement of and banging between the workpieces. It is apparent that the prior art leaves much to be desired from the standpoint of providing a vibratory finishing machine which is capable of finishing several elongated parts or workpieces at the same time without scuffing or damaging the workpieces. Such shortcomings of the prior art are remedied by the present invention which provides a vibratory surface finishing apparatus and the finishing method which allows the fast, safe, efficient, and cost saving surface finishing of elongated parts or workpieces.